


Somebody Got Lucky

by reeby10



Series: Drabble-A-Day August '13 [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Awkwardness, Interspecies, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-28
Updated: 2013-09-28
Packaged: 2017-12-27 19:30:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/982735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/pseuds/reeby10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That was definitely not what he'd been expecting. And frankly, it was freaking him out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Somebody Got Lucky

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zorro-royal](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=zorro-royal).



Harry almost panicked at the first sound of the door to the lounge, before he remembered he was invisible under his cloak. Still, he backed into a corner of the room, hoping that whoever was coming in would be out quickly.

A moment later, Snape swept into the room, followed closely by Firenze. Harry frowned to himself. Those two were rarely if ever seen together and Snape, for his part at least, usually seemed quite disdainful of Divination.

He tried to quiet his breathing as Snape scanned the room to make sure no one else was there, then locked the door and cast a silencing spell. Harry began to have a bad feeling, one that was less about possible fighting, when the two walked closer and closer together, an indulgent smile on Firenze's face.

When the two started kissing, he focused on clenching his eyes shut and turned to face into the corner. That was definitely not what he'd been expecting. And frankly, it was freaking him out. The worst part was that he couldn't even get out of the room because they were blocking the door, besides it being locked and warded.

Even worse came a moment later in the form of a loud, low moan. Harry wasn't even sure who it came from, but he decided he really, really didn't want to open his eyes to see what was happening. He hoped fervently that one of them had class soon and they'd leave.

Unfortunately Harry wasn't that lucky.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for zorro-royal's prompt "Harry sneaks into the teacher's lounge with the invisibility cloak, Frenz and Snape lock the door and cast protective and silencing spells so they can have their affair in private, Harry cannot get out"
> 
> Concrit welcome. If you like my fic, come chat with me [on tumblr](http://voldiebuns.tumblr.com/) or maybe [buy me a coffee](http://ko-fi.com/A7274PC).


End file.
